I Love You Too
by Rocketshipper
Summary: How Tenchi in Tokyo should have ended. A short Tenchi/Ryoko fanfic.


I Love You Too

*Hi, Rocketshipper here.  I decided to write this fanfic on a completely spur of the moment impulse.  I was just watching an episode of Tenchi in Tokyo a few days ago and the idea popped into my head.  I never really liked the real ending to Tenchi in Tokyo, so I decided to write this story.  It isn't an alternate ending, instead it continues a little farther on from where episode 26 ended.  You should know the drill.  Tenchi in Tokyo is owned by Pioneer, AIC, and whatever other companies may have been involved in production.  I'm not writing this to make a profit; it's just to fulfill my pointless shipping fantasies.  I have no life do I?   Does anyone even read these disclaimer things anymore??   Oh well.  Enjoy the story.  Bye bye*

Tenchi Masaki stepped onto the second floor landing of his house, seeking to escape briefly from the hectic chaos occurring in the living room downstairs.  Mihoshi and Kiyone had gotten into a fight about something and soon Washu, Ayeka, and Sasami had been drawn into the argument as well.  Tenchi used the excitement to quickly sneak away up the stairs.  Tenchi, finally along for a few seconds, breathed a sigh of relief and began walking down the hall to his room.  The cool night air flowed gently into the house through the open windows in the hallway, and outside the sound of crickets could be heard, chirping away.  Tenchi paused for a moment and gazed out the window at the beautiful lightning bugs that flitted about the night, and thought back on the chaotic events that had only just recently come to an end.  It had only been a few days since he returned from Tokyo, a few days since the epic battle with Yugi and her minions.  Tokyo had nearly been destroyed along with Tenchi and the girls, but they had triumphed and Yugi had reformed.  Now Yugi was sealed in the cave behind the Masaki shrine until she could grow into a person who could better control her powers.  Now things were finally beginning to settle back down to the way they were before Tenchi left Okayama for Tokyo.  The girls were back to their old ways, flirting and bickering constantly, and Tenchi was glad.  But he couldn't stop thinking about her.  Sakuya.  He had honestly loved her.  When Washu told him that she was really a shadow of Yugi his heart had been crushed.  It was still hard to believe that all that time she had been nothing more than an illusion.  As he turned from the window and walked down the hallway to his room, his thoughts wandered to what Ryoko had told him that evening before dinner.  He honestly didn't know how to answer the question she had asked, the possibility seemed to far out to be true.  Tenchi walked into his room and lay down on his bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling above as he continued to think.  

Tenchi: (talking to himself) Where is Ryoko anyway?  I haven't seen her since I came in for dinner"  

Voice: I'm right here Tenchi.  

Tenchi instantly sat up and looked across the room to see Ryoko sitting on the ground against the far wall, facing his bed.  He hadn't noticed her when he walked in.  

Ryoko: I've been waiting for you. 

Ryoko slowly got on her feet, momentarily disappearing into thin air before re-materializing next to Tenchi on the bed.  Tenchi turned and faced her.

Tenchi: (a little concerned) What is it Ryoko? Why didn't you just come downstairs and talk to me?

Ryoko: I didn't want Ayeka or anyone to interrupt us again like they did earlier today.  I have to be alone with you Tenchi.  (turning to look him in the eyes)  We never got to finish the conversation we were having earlier.

Tenchi: (slightly blushing) Oh yeah that…

flashback  Tenchi and Ryoko sat high in the branches of a tree behind the Masaki house, staring out over the crystal clear lake, watching the sun slowly decend beyond the horizon.  The two of them have been talking about Yugi, the final battle, and old times.  Suddenly Tenchi was surprised as Ryoko asks a very bold question.

Ryoko:  Hey Tenchi?

Tenchi: (turns to look at Ryoko) Huh?

Ryoko:  Sakuya was a shadow of Yugi right?  So doesn't that mean Yugi will turn into Sakuya when she grows up? 

Tenchi is caught off guard by the question.

Tenchi: I don't know

Ryoko: (turning and smiling at Tenchi) What if she does?  What are you going to do Tenchi?

Tenchi:  I never thought about it

Tenchi looked at Ryoko and mentally braced himself for the jealous rage that he was certain would rise up, but to his surprise it never came  Ryoko looked at Tenchi and then began to laugh, kicking her legs out in front of her like a school girl.

Ryoko: Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous of her.  So you had a fling.  I'm a grown up woman I can handle it.  After all, these things happen.  It's natural.

Tenchi looked at Ryoko as she laughed and joked and felt relief rush over him.  He had been worried that Ryoko would be extremely mad at him or jealous over what had happened in Tokyo.  He was glad to see her handling the situation in a mature manner.    

Tenchi: (relived) I'm glad you have a good attitude about it.

Tenchi turned he gaze back towards the lake when suddenly Ryoko teleported right in front of him.  Her face appeared just mere centimeters from his own, as she hovered in mid air before him.  The closeness caused Tenchi's heart to skip a beat. He gazed into her eyes and was surprised to see deep sadness.  

Ryoko: (very blunt) I was totally lying.  I can't bear to think about it.  I need you to kiss me now.

Ryoko smiled at him, but her eyes were still full of sadness and pain.  Tenchi suddenly felt drawn to her, drawn into her eyes.

Ryoko: You don't think I'm good enough?

Tenchi wanted to tell her no, he didn't think that at all, but he couldn't seem to find the will to speak at all.  For a brief moment all thoughts of Sakuya left Tenchi's head completely as he stared at Ryoko's lovely face.  His heart beat faster and he suddenly realized that he wanted to kiss her.  Ever so slowly he began to lean forward, never taking his eyes away from hers.  

Voice:  (curiosly) ooh

Tenchi/Ryoko: (surprised) AAAAH!!

Tenchi and Ryoko both turned to see Washu's head materialize out of the side of the tree.  She had set up a new dimensional tunnel that just happened to end right where Tenchi and Ryoko had been sitting.  Soon the rest of the gang popped through the tunnel, to Ryoko's dismay, and the chances of continuing the conversation were reduced to zero.

End Flashback

Tenchi: (still blushing)…What more is there to say?

Ryoko: (hurt) What do you mean by that Tenchi?  There is much more to say.  (stands up and looks at the opposite wall)  Tenchi…I love you.  You know that already don't you?  It's pretty obvious.  But I don't think you know just how much I love you, how much you mean to me.  There is hardly anyway to describe it.  That's why I have to know.

Ryoko turned again to face Tenchi and he was surprised to see a tear running down her face.

Ryoko:  Tenchi, please tell me.  How do you…

Suddenly Tenchi's door burst open and the five other girls barged in.  

Ayeka: (glaring at Ryoko) So this is where you've been hiding you despicable space pirate.  What are you doing up here, trying to seduce Lord Tenchi?  Well it's not going to work.  Get out now.

Mihoshi: (crying) Tenchi, Kiyone is being mean to me!!

Kiyone: (strangling Mihoshi) Shut up Mihoshi, I yelled at you because you were pigging out on all the crackers and not leaving any for us.  Tenchi can you please talk some manners into this bubblehead?

Sasami: (cheerfull, as always) So this is where you've been Tenchi.  Come join us downstairs, were going to sing some karaoke soon.

Washu:  Tenchi could I borrow your gem again?  I want to do some more research.

Tenchi: (trying to be fair) Girls Girls, calm down will you.  One at a time please, and Ayeka, it's not what your thinking.  Ryoko and I were just talking.

Tenchi began walking towards the other girls but suddenly Ryoko stuck out her arm to block his way.  She glared at the girls, her eyes filled with anger and sadness at the same time.  

Ryoko:  I'm sick and tired this!  Every time I have a moment alone with Tenchi you guys have to show up and ruin it.  Well I have something important to talk to Tenchi about and I don't have time for your meaningless fighting and requests at the moment.

Ayeka: (laughing, Nagi style) What matters of importance could someone like you have to discuss with Lord Tenchi?  That's a laugh.

Ryoko: I'm serious Ayeka.  (turns and grabs Tenchi's hand)  Come on Tenchi, lets go somewhere else private.

Ryoko teleported away with Tenchi, out into the cool forest night, leaving the five girls behind, too stunned to move.  Ayeka was the most stunned of all.

Mihoshi:  That was strange

Kiyone:  I agree. Usually she would have been at your throat Miss Ayeka.        

Washu: (nodding to herself) Ryoko is finally maturing.

Sasami:  I hope she is alright.  She looked kind of sad.  I hope we didn't make her too mad by barging in here.  

Ayeka: (completely baffled, think to herself) No cutting insults or violent tempers?  What has gotten into Ryoko?  Maybe she really does have something to talk to Lord Tenchi about.  Maybe I really shouldn't interfere (out loud) Come on girls, lets go back downstairs and continue with our plans.  It was rude of me to interrupt Ryoko and Tenchi like that.  I'll (struggles with the words)…be sure to apologize to her as soon as she gets back.

Ayeka walked out of the room leaving behind the remaining four girls, even more stunned by before.

Mihoshi:  Now that's REALLY strange

Kiyone:  Has hell frozen over?  I don't see any flying pigs anywhere, do you Mihoshi?

Sasami: (starting to run after Ayeka) I better go after her and make sure she isn't sick or something.

Washu: (gently grabbing Sasami's arm) No need Sasami.  I think it's just that Ayeka is becoming more mature as well.  Don't worry about her.

Sasami: (smiling) Yeah, I guess your right.

Washu: Of course I am, after all…(does her pose) I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!! (Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi sweat drop)

The four girls turned and followed Princes Ayeka back downstairs to continue with their karaoke party.  Meanwhile, Ryoko and Tenchi materialized under a tree at the edge of the lake.  Ryoko sat down on the bank and dipped her bare feet in the water and Tenchi soon sat down next to her.  The two of them briefly looked up at the stars in silence before Ryoko broke the tension.

Ryoko:  Thank goodness we're FINALLY alone.  Now we can talk.

Tenchi: So what is it you were going to ask me Ryoko?

Ryoko lay on her back in the soft grass and looked up at the full moon, before beginning to say what had weighed on her for so long.

Ryoko:  When I was in space looting and plundering, stealing all the treasure of the universe and causing untold destruction, I was having fun, sure, but after awhile I started to realize that something was missing.  I thought the life of the space pirate was what I was meant for, but it suddenly had no meaning.  I kept thinking back to my time on earth, all the fun experiences I had with the rest of the girls, even Ayeka, and I especially thought of you.  I finally realized that what was missing from my life was love for you.  It was my feelings for you that saved my life.  If I hadn't gotten off Hotsuma's ship to retrieve the photo booth pictures we took together I would have been blown away by his trap.

Ryoko sat up and gazed across the lake at the distant lighting bugs on the opposite shore.  From her pocket she removed a small square of paper.  Printed on the paper were pictures of her and Tenchi smiling for the camera.  She handed the film strip to Tenchi before taking a deep breath and continuing.

Ryoko: Do you remember when we took these Tenchi?  That night when we went on a date in Tokyo?

Tenchi: Of course I remember that night.  I still have my copies of those pictures in my room

Ryoko: (very happy) you do?? (stands up and looks across the lake)  Tenchi…I love you and that's all that really matters.  I don't really care if you like some other girl, even Ayeka.  As long as I can live her with you and be by your side and love you forever, I'll be happy.  So how you answer me really won't change anything, but I still want to know.  Because of that night, I want to know.

Ryoko turned around and looked at Tenchi with total seriousness.  Tenchi got to his feet and gazed back at her.

Ryoko:  I want you to tell me Tenchi, how did you really feel about Sakuya, and how do you feel about me?  That night we shared, our first date, it was so magical, so wonderful.  After that I was so convinced that you liked me that I put my full trust in you.  I want to know, did that night mean anything to you at all?  Anything close to what it meant to me?  Please tell me!

Tenchi opened his mouth to reply, but was once again frozen like he had been earlier that day.  His mind soon floated back to the events that had happened that night.

Flashback The two ice cold soda cans clanked into the bin at the bottom of the soda machine and Tenchi bent to retrieve them.  Holding the sodas in his hands he turned to look across the park at his date Ryoko, who sat at on the edge of the water fountain staring off into space.  She had dressed up and applied make-up, something that surprised Tenchi very much.  Despite some embarrassing moments Tenchi had had a wonderful time that night and had almost totally forgotten about all his other cares.  Training for the shrine, school work, even Sakuya were all forgotten.  Tenchi decided to play a joke on Ryoko and hurried over to her, holding the two sodas up to her face, one against each cheek.  Ryoko cried out in surprise and Tenchi began laughing.

Ryoko: (standing up, angry) Not funny!

Tenchi: (holding out a soda) here.

Ryoko: (blushing) I'm too upset.  I'm not thirsty anymore.

Tenchi (laughing quietly) Is there any other place you'd like to visit?

Ryoko: (thoughtful) Well…(head gets bigger) YES OF COURSE THERE IS! (Tenchi sweat drops) Why don't we make it another time.  It's getting late.  

Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and gently put her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder as she hugged him.  Tenchi blushed bright red.

Ryoko:  I guess I had a little too much fun today.

Tenchi (totally surprised) Uh…Ryoko I don't understand…

Ryoko ended the embrace and backed away cheerfully.

Ryoko:  Well, things to do.  Gotta go now, see ya.  Let's do this again alright? (blows Tenchi a kiss) goodnight. (flies into the air)  I'll see ya soon.  Buh-bye.

Tenchi watches as Ryoko disappears into the sky, before turning back to face the water fountain.  

Tenchi: Gosh, she sure is selfish, and unpredictable.  Yet somehow I'm attracted to her.  (pulls out the photo booth pictures)  She was kind of cute tonight.

Voice: Tenchi

Tenchi was startled, causing him to drop the pictures of Ryoko.  The slight breeze picks them up and carries them to the feet of Sakuya, who is standing behind him.

End Flashback Tenchi looked up at Ryoko, who is still standing there waiting patiently for his answer.  His heart aches with indecision as his mind turns once again to the night of the date, and to what Sakuya said to him.

"For a long time now, I've been seeing this one image.  On my way home from school, as I'm walking along the campus grounds at dusk, I see the long shadow of someone waiting for me, or it could just be me waiting for you.  I am alone but in the company of this image, I'm not lonely.  I anticipate the tender moment when I'll be holding this special someone who is waiting for me.  I've dreamed of this for a long time now, an image has always been present.  But now I know for sure its not you.  Tenchi you're not waiting for me.  I see very clearly now, you already have someone who's waiting for you." 

Thinking of these words, Tenchi finally figured out what he should say.  Clearing his throat, he placed his hands on Ryoko's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

Ryoko: (blushing deep red) Tenchi?

Tenchi:  I'm sorry that I hurt you Ryoko.  I'm sorry I broke the trust you placed in me.  I was a fool.  Sakuya told me the night of our date that I wasn't the one for her, that I already had someone waiting for me.  Maybe if I had listened to her then things would have been different.  But I was too dense, too stupid to admit that what she said was true.  But even so I must be completely honest with you.  Even with all of Yugi's tricks and manipulations I truly did fall in love with Sakuya, of my own choice.

A tear trickled down Ryoko's face and she turned away from Tenchi, pulling out of his grip.  He gently placed a hand back on her shoulder and continued

Tenchi: (speaking gently) Please Ryoko, let me finish.  Yes, that night we spent together does mean something to me.  It's the most memorable time I spent with you in the two years that we've know each other.  I will always treasure those pictures we had made.  Ryoko, my feelings for Sakuya were not fake, no matter what Yugi did.  I truly loved her and I wish she hadn't disappeared, and I really don't know what I'll do if Yugi grows up and becomes Sakuya, but I'll cross that bridge if I come to it.  But in addition to everything I've mentioned…Ryoko, I think that…

Tenchi paused and gently turned Ryoko around to face him.  He looked up into her warm yellow eyes and smiled.

Tenchi: I think that…I love you too.

For a moment Ryoko could barely believe what she had heard, then a look of pure joy passed over her face.

Ryoko:  (blushing bright red) I'm…totally speechless

Tenchi: Ha-ha, that's a first. (puts his arm around her waist)  Earlier you asked me to kiss you.  Do you still want me too?

Ryoko: (putting her arms around his neck) Of course!!!

Tenchi and Ryoko slowly leaned closer together until their lips met.  Their eyes closed and they lost themselves in each others passionate embrace.  It was the moment Ryoko had always been waiting for, a kiss from the man she loved.  She didn't care about anything Tenchi had done in the past; all she cared about now was that he loved her.  They soon broke the embrace and Tenchi took Ryoko's hand in his and they began to walk back to the house.  Soon Ryoko's layed her head on Tenchi's shoulder and closed her eyes, finally content.  Her greatest wish had come true.  Tenchi loved her!

The End

*Well, what did you think?  I wrote this whole thing in one night.  I started at 10 PM and its now 1:15 AM.  That sure took awhile.  The dialogue in the flashbacks is from the dub version of Tenchi in Tokyo.  Tenchi and Ryoko is one of my most favorite anime couples.  Now that I'm done with this I hope I can start on my next Pokemon fanfic soon.*      


End file.
